


A Teasing Voice

by Catclaw



Category: Jake 2.0
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Inappropriate phone calls for work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Jake gives Kyle a call at work.





	A Teasing Voice

Lou had sent Jake home, the poor kid had returned from his latest mission and he had been pretty shaken up. Kyle had seen him before he left to go home and told him that should Jake need him for anything all he had to do was call.

And call he did. Looking back all Kyle could say was that he was grateful he had been sitting at a desk at the time. When he answered the phone and heard Jake's voice his first reaction had been to panic. Then he calmed when he heard what Jake had to say.  
"I need you to pretend that this is a normal phone call. Oh, and don't worry, I've made sure that the line is secure."  
"Okay."  
"God, love, I need you. Want you. Are you sitting down?"  
"Yes."  
"I wish I was there. If I was I would kneel between your legs and slowly undo your trousers with my teeth before pulling your briefs down with your trousers. Next I'd wrap my lips around the head of your cock and lap at the pre-cum. My hands would be gently playing with your balls. More of a tease than anything.

"Slowly I'd lower my mouth and relax my throat muscles, take all of you into my mouth and swallow. You like that don't you?"  
"Yes." He was surprised and proud of just how normal he managed to sound.  
"I know when you're close. You start to lose some of your control and begin thrusting into my mouth. And before long you'd be cumming into my mouth, and I'd swallow all that you have to offer."

"Next, I'd shed my own trousers and sit on the desk in front of you and wrap my hand around my own erection. In fact, I think I'll do that now. I'm sitting on our bed Kyle, leaning back against the pillows." Kyle bit his lip and the image of that. Jake moaned at the friction of his hand on his hardened flesh. And Kyle had to fight to back the urge to groan at the sound of his younger partner pleasuring himself.

"How many fingers Kyle?"  
"Three." Holding the phone with the side of his head and his shoulder Jake grabbed the tube of KY off of their bedside table and coated his fingers with the gel.  
"I'm still loose from last night, so I slip two fingers inside straight away, scissoring them. I'm adding a third finger now. I'm pretending that it's your cock Kyle. God love! You feel so good!" He cried, arching off the bed as he hit his prostate.  
"Do it." Kyle said hoping he sounded neutral enough.  
"You mean come for you?" He gasped.  
"Yes."   
Jake gripped his cock tighter and pumped his fingers in and out of himself quicker and harder.  
"God! Kyle!" He screamed as he came.

Lou came into the control room and went and stood next to Kyle, waiting.  
"Okay, thank you." He said and Jake guessed that he had to go.  
"I'll see you tonight."  
"Yes. Goodbye."

Lou looked at him,  
"Something's come up. Come with me." Kyle groaned, at both the double entendre of Lou's words and the fact that he had to move away from the concealing safety of the desk. Just wait till he got home. Then the teasing young man that had phoned him would pay. Oh would he pay. Mustering up all his courage he stood up and prepared himself for the reactions as he followed Lou.


End file.
